Wind noise arises from an airflow at or near a microphone which causes pressure variations detected as sound waves. In some examples, the wind may be a naturally generated wind that varies randomly. In other examples, the wind may be a constant air flow that varies relative to a microphone as the environment of the microphone changes, for example, as a device housing the microphone is rotated or moved.
Wind noise can wholly or partially obscure target audio which is desired to be captured by a microphone.
It is therefore desirable to identify when wind noise may be present so that it might be prevented or suppressed.